Unleashed Victoria
by Clickgeniera
Summary: I want to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the first episode of New World Zorro with this story. It is a reveal (my favorite kind of story), where Victoria discovers the secret in a very peculiar way. It s one-shot.


Unleashed Victoria

_Disclaimer: This story is __very __freely based on New World Zorro TV series, a__lthoug__h__ I v__ery much doubt that__ Family Channel would have a__ir such __a chapter. All copyrights on characters belong to __Zorro Productions Inc. This story is also a tribute to "Sinopsis de cine" from Angel Sanchidrián. I "borrowed" the five first paragraphs from Frapper´s fanfic Zorro 24. She doesn´t __seem to care__, but I don´t discard she can create a character with my name in her next story and kill it cruelly later. The rest of the story is only my fault._

_WARNING. Some of them are out of character and Victoria is definitely out of control. _

_ANOTHER WARNING. This story was especially difficult to translate, because the original one, in Spanish, is mostly made with colloquial sentences that don´t make any sense if are translated word by word. If you cannot understand something, it´s because the translation is bad, or maybe the original sentence was absurd, who knows._

_This is the synopsis for a new story, kinda romantic, that just popped into my head._

**Unleashed Victoria**

Vicky´s working her arse off at the tavern, as usual, while a hunted, dopey Diego sits at a table, checking her out with dreamy eyes all the way pretending nothing´s going on, God forbids something happening there.

Right then, a handsome baby-hunk comes in and winks at the pretty chick, and as there´s no reason the candy man can´t keep on spreading the wealth, she smiles back and starts flirting with him because she´s not that busy.

Diego of course gets grumpy, but instead of doing something with his life he decides (again) to go to visit her in the night with the black clothes and the mask to ask his peanut for explanations and mark his territory, so he goes to his cave to change his clothes, and he is a while without his shirt, which is always to be appreciated.

When he gets the tavern, he finds her really fed up about being a virgin, so she turns on him like a panther, thinking that maybe it´s all right if you don´t show me the man under the mask, but I am finding out right now what you have under these tight pants. She almost makes a man out of him on the kitchen table, but he makes a narrow escape with the old excuse of the lancers coming.

Both of them get very horny, and he runs to Tornado to jump on his back. Then he curses, realizing too late that under certain conditions it´s not a good idea to get on a horse so abruptly. He gets home and there he can do manual labor, but she didn´t have sexual education at the mission school, so she spends part of the night struggling to sleep.

Next morning she´s very tired, with circles under her eyes. In fact, she looks like a manic panda, because she is also very worried about lasciviousness, the sin of lust, and all that stuff after getting groped by her mysterious boyfriend, and thinks everybody can notice what happened last night. Of course people around are completely clueless, if someone there had an operational neuron the series wouldn´t have more than eighty episodes, but she is looking intently at everyone around just in case.

She realizes that the only one who is behaving oddly is Diego. He is mulling over her behavior, because she ignores him when he wears a caballero´s suit, but she is more than enthusiastic when he is in black, with leather boots, a mask and a whip, and he thinks that maybe it´s not a good sign. Also, he cannot put out of his mind what he saw and touched last night and cannot stop looking at her boobs. She finds it estrange, because even though she is used to men gazing at her with desire like idiots, she thought he was immune and was suspecting he was in the closet. Then she asks herself if he could know about last night, but he couldn´t, because he wasn´t there. Or was he? Just this one time she has an acute attack of cleverness and she notices that his wannabe gaze looks familiar to her.

She gets near Diego with a seductive smile and puts a lemonade in front of him bowing slightly to show him her neckline. The effect on him is devastating, he almost gets cross-eyed trying to look at her and to avoid it at the same time, so she decides to ask him some help with a big box in her storage room, that is a very useful excuse.

They go together in the storage room and she corners him against a shelf and kisses him so passionately that she almost gets him inside out. With her eyes closed and using her sense of touch she can identify his amazing body, confirming her suspicions. She pulls back and slaps him about making her wait for so long, but before he can say something very stupid, she has second thoughts and starts kissing him again, in for a penny, in for a pound.

He is torn between joy at the fact she doesn´t care about the color of his clothes, she wants to remove them any case, and concern about being caught and arrested for public indecency, so he starts saying that someone could come to the storage room, and they should better go to the hacienda for dinner to plan about a quick wedding. At the beginning she is not very receptive to the notion, because she is very busy with her hands all over him, but suddenly she stops, she pats on his chest twice, she arranges her clothes and says she will see him at his house tonight. He looks puzzled and even more scared about her behavior than before, but he escapes out like a chicken realizing that he looks like if he has just been run over by a hurricane.

In the meantime at the tavern some people wonder where these two are, maybe something is happening and we don´t even notice. This is what gives quality to the series.

Diego mounts his horse more carefully than the previous time, no doubt he is the smartest guy around here. He gets home looking astounded. His father asks him if he´s got stomach ache or something. He confesses because he has no choice. He says he is Zorro, Victoria knows, they had some slap and tickle at the tavern, and now she wants his baby right away. His father in a moment goes from being angry to laughing his head off and says that he cannot expect to make it out of this single.

When she arrives the priest is coming with her. He only knows there is some kind of emergency. She says that they both are in mortal sin and need to be married right now. Don Alejandro agrees enthusiastically, but padre Benítez does not understand the urgency and says this kind of wedding only takes place when some of the intending spouses is in mortal danger. Diego knows his life is in danger because Victoria is not in the mood for jokes, and in spice of the fact that he could die of exhaustion later, he decides it´s worth the risk and persuades the padre. They get married in a very short ceremony and Victoria kisses him as if there is no one else in the room. She pulls his arm steering right to his bedroom and when he asks if she wants to have some dinner, she looks at him with a gaze like_ you are coming with me quietly and don´t dare leave the job half done again_. He is very lucky he doesn´t get naked in the hallway.

In his bedroom, she gets into the act and what she lacks in experience, she's made up in enthusiasm. He persuades her that rushing things is never wise. He is more than obliging to give her everything she needs, but she should slow the pace or she could get hurt. Finally, everything is resolved to the satisfaction of both sides, especially hers, because she was in dire need.

When the townsfolk receives the news they say that she has hooked him, maybe Zorro is going to eviscerate him, what if she is with child and wants a father for her baby, look at don Alejandro, he was in a hurry to get a bride for his son, but they don´t suspect that the half-wit looking groom could be the masked legend, confirming once again that there is not an operational neuron between them.

THE END


End file.
